Miedosa
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: [Halloween] Contar historias de terror atrae a ciertas presencias sin importar el lugar en donde estés y muchas veces lo que vemos a nuestro alrededor no es lo que parece. Draco posiblemente jamás sepa lo que pasó y Astoria mucho menos.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

_Especial de Halloween _de_ Ophelia Greengrass_

**La verdad es que parece que mi imaginación se ha ido por el caño y junto con mi tranquilidad mental. Tenía uff de planes para darles un especial de Halloween, pero ya debería de saber a estas alturas que yo no sé planear. He andado ocupada horrores y no exactamente con el mejor de los humores. Digamos que no estoy pasando una buena racha y mi situación no es la mejor... Igual no me justifico y aunque lo duden tengo un par de capitulos de mis long-fics ya escritos, solo hay que darles la revisada final para publicar.**

**Mientras tanto, os dejo esta pequeña tontería como pasatiempo en lo que hago lo otro. **

**Espero sea de vuestro agrado ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Miedosa<strong>**

El banquete de Halloween había terminado ya hacía unos momentos atrás. Los estudiantes se habían retirado a sus respectivas casas y mientras algunos se habían ido directo a la cama, otros se habían quedado en la sala común con unas cuantas provisiones para seguir celebrando la noche de las brujas. En Slytherin las cosas no eran muy diferentes a como eran en las otras casas, quizás con la excepción de que el Whisky de fuego no se escondía como contrabando.

—Contemos historias de terror —propuso Tracy, al tiempo que destapaba una botella de Sangría y vertía su contenido en una copa.

—Esas cosas son para niños —rezongó Pansy a no mucha distancia, comiendo dulce de maíz.

—¿Lo dice la que está comiendo golosinas de una calabaza? —la molestó Blaise, riendo un poco al notar como la chica enrojecía.

El grupo de amigos rieron, ignorando el hecho de que a no mucha distancia de ellos, en un sofá individual, estaba la hermana menor de Daphne. La pequeña castaña, leía tranquila su libro, pero le resultaba imposible no escuchar la conversación de los mayores, más aun si tomaban en cuenta de que no había mucha gente en la sala. Sus amigos en particular se habían ido a dormir hacía un rato. Incluso su hermana se había despedido entre bostezo. Para ser justos, el reloj ya marcaba las doce, pero si la fiesta seguía, ella aprovecharía para seguir leyendo.

—Yo tengo una historia que seguro les pone los pelos de punta —alardeó Millicent, quien se encontraba comiendo tarta de manzana con Gregory.

—Ilustramos, pues —le retó Draco un poco escéptico. El concepto de historias de terror no solo le resultaba infantil, sino que consideraba ridículo que un mago o una bruja se espantaran con facilidad.

—Vamos, Milli, has que este engreído cierre la boca —le animó el moreno del grupo.

La chica en cuestión tomó un poco de su chocolate para aclararse la garganta y muy tranquilamente comenzó con la narración.

—Es la historia de una familia —empezó a contar—. Un apuesto marido, una esposa amorosa y un hijo que estaba muy apegado a su madre. Pero el esposo solía ser infiel, hasta que un día tuvo una pelea muy fuerte con su mujer. Mientras discutían sobre la infidelidad, los problemas económicos y más, el hombre, con la sangre hirviendo, golpeó a su mujer hasta matarla.

—¿Era muggle? —interrumpió Draco, ganándose una mala mirada.

—No interrumpas, pierde emoción —gruñó la rubia del grupo.

Millicent suspiró y tras aclarar su garganta, continuó con la narración.

—El hombre pensó que si lo descubrían, iría a la cárcel y toda su vida se desperdiciaría. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería esconder la evidencia del crimen en algún lugar. Con eso en mente, llevó el cadáver al sótano y mientras lo escondía bajo el piso de madera, vino a su mente que también debería de preparar una cuartada para la persona que se preocuparía más por la ausencia de su mujer: su hijo. Él que estaba tan apegado a su madre, pero no tanto a su padre.

»Al principio, planeó decirle al niño que su madre se había ido a un viaje y que accidentalmente había olvidado decirle. Pero el niño no decía nada. Cada día después del incidente, el hombre se pregunta cuando su hijo preguntaría por su madre. Pasaba todo el tiempo preocupado por eso, temeroso de que llegara el momento. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, y al día siguiente de ese, su hijo seguía sin preguntar.

»Después de una semana, cuando el hombre no podía soportarlo más, se animó a preguntarle a su hijo: "¿_No te sientes solo sin tu mamá?_" Entonces, el niño lo miró por un instante, confundido, y le respondió: "_Pero, papá, mamá ha estado justo a un lado de ti todo este tiempo._" —finalizó con un susurró y una sonrisa maliciosa, causando un escalofrío en sus amigos, quienes por mero reflejo echaron una mirada al rededor, solo por si acaso.

—Que tontería —bufó Malfoy, echado la mirada sobre su hombro para confirmar que en la sala aún había alguien más, que no hacía ruido y pasaba desapercibida.

—Claro, por eso te aseguras de que no estén detrás de ti —le molestó el moreno, provocando unas risas que animaron un poco el ambiente.

—No volteé por eso —se defendió el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros. Ya había reconocido a la menor de las Greengrass y no le interesaba compartir la información con los demás.

—¿Por qué no cuentas una tú, Blaise? —animó Tracy, abrazando sus piernas y subiendo los pies al sofá.

Zabini lo meditó unos segundos y cuando tuvo la historia perfecta en mente, sonrió malicioso.

—Claro —aceptó—. Esto es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo en Wiltshire —comenzó—, a una mujer que iba saliendo de una fiesta. Era de noche y los carruajes ya habían partido con la gente importante. Ella al no vivir muy lejos de donde se había llevado acabo la fiesta, decidió que podía volver a casa caminando. Se abrigó bien del frío y comenzó a andar por las solitarias calles. Paso a paso, muy atenta a todos los sonidos, recorrió la mitad del camino sin ningún problema. Todo iba bien, hasta que notó que tenía que pasar en frente de _esa_ casa.

»Se trataba de una casa vieja y abandonada. Los habitantes del pueblo decían que una familia entera se había suicidado ahí, por eso nadie la compraba ni se metía al lugar. Había rumores que decían que los fantasmas de sus antiguos dueños merodeaban por la casa y que podías verlos si te asomabas. La mujer era muy miedosa, pero como no tenía más opción, se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar con paso rápido. Mirando siempre al frente. Decidida a no detenerse sin importar lo que pasara. Pero entonces, el chirrido de la reja abriéndose la hizo sobresaltar.

»La mujer quedó paralizada, justo ahí en la entrada. Era una clara invitación que debía de rechazar. Pero no lo hizo. Pese al miedo, la curiosidad le pudo más y se giró lentamente para encarar la casa. Recorrió con la fachada con su mirada, ingenua. "_¿Abra sido el viento solamente?_" se preguntó a si misma con una risa nerviosa. Quizás solo era su imaginación.

»Convencida de eso, se dispuso a seguir su rumbo. Entonces ocurrió. Ahí, en la ventana una luz se encendió y la mujer pudo ver la silueta de alguien que le saludaba. Gritó, asustada y aún así pudo escuchar claramente que alguien le susurraba: _"Ven a hacernos compañía."_

»La mujer fue encontrada muerta la mañana siguiente, sobre la acera de la calle, justamente frente a casa. Y dicen, que si pasas a la hora adecuada, verás a varías personas personas saludándote desde adentro de la casa. Si aceptas su invitación, posiblemente ya no salgas —concluyó con voz suave y haciendo un saludo con la mano, para luego tronar los dedos de improviso.

Fue imposible para los chicos no respingar. Incluso a Millicent se le escapó un pequeño grito.

—Eres un idiota, Blaise —bufó Malfoy, sacudiendo la cabeza y negándose a aceptar que comenzaba a perturbarse un poco con aquel ambiente.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio te asusté? —molestó jocosamente al rubio, quien solo se limitó a resoplar.

—¡Bien! Ahora sigo yo—declaró la rubia Davis, cortando con la discusión que aquellos dos pudieran comenzar.

—Sorprendenos, Davis —le retó el rubio, alzando las cejas para enfatizar su punto.

—No te preocupes, Draco, tengo la historia perfecta —dijo muy segura de si misma, al tiempo que con un movimiento de varita hacía que todas las velas se apagaran en la sala, dejando solo la luz de la chimenea—. Aunque quizás ya la hayan escuchado antes. La historia de la chica debajo de la cama.

—¿No era el monstruo bajo la cama? —interrumpió Vincent, quien decía en esos momentos que era mejor estar sentado a un lado de Pansy que en el suelo.

—No —negó Tracy con un meneo de cabeza—. La chica debajo de la cama no es un monstruo, ni un fantasmas, sino algo más oscuro e innombrable. Su leyenda comenzó ya varios años atrás, cuando una joven bruja fue traicionada por su mejor amiga. Algo relacionado con quitarle a su novio o así lo dicen algunas versiones. Otras cuentan que le robó el crédito de un trabajo escolar, pero eso es irrelevante. Lo que realmente importa es que la chica quedó tan devastada que cometió suicidio.

»Se envenenó en su habitación y por algún extraño motivo, o quizás de forma intencional, su cuerpo quedó debajo de la cama. Pasaron días antes de que la encontraran, ya en un deplorable estado de descomposición. Cuando por fin le dieron sepultura a su cuerpo, cosas extrañas comenzaron a ocurrir en su casa. Ruidos en la noche, como si algo se arrastrara, arañando el piso de madera. Fue una tortura para los padres que recién acababan de perder a su hija, por lo que terminaron vendiendo la propiedad y se fueron del país.

»Los nuevos inquilinos fueron una joven pareja, que experimentaron el mismo fenómeno que los dueños anteriores. Por las noches oían que algo se arrastraba por el suelo. Le escuchaban, aunque nunca le veían. Así pasaron una semana, luego dos, y cansado de no poder dormir bien, el hombre decidió que tenía que hacer algo.

»A la noche siguiente, prendió las luces de toda la casa y con varita en mano, esperó paciente en la puerta de la habitación, mientras su esposa dormía. Le había dicho a su mujer no se preocupara, que un hechizo protector la dejaría descansar tranquila mientras él se deshacía de aquella molesta criatura. Gran error. Muy tarde descubrió que, lo que sea que fuese esa cosa, que hacía esos ruidos en la noche, salía de debajo de la cama. De su cama. Esa en la que su esposa se encontraba.

»Cuando la escuchó gritar, no pudo hacer nada. Desesperado, abrió la puerta y removió el hechizo protector, solo para encontrarse con el cadáver de su esposa en el suelo, con medio cuerpo debajo de la cama.

»Dicen que esa noche, la chica debajo de la cama escapó y hasta la fecha, se escabulle en las habitaciones en busca de su traidora amiga. Si un día la escuchas arrastrarse por el suelo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es pretender que estás dormido, de lo contrario te convertirás en su victima —concluyó y sonrió satisfecha al ver las caras de sus compañeros.

Incluso Malfoy se estaba aferrando al cojín que tenía sobre sus piernas y Pansy le estrujaba el brazo a Crabbe.

—Interesante —admitió Blaise, subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro de forma muy casual. Claro, solo para estar más cómodo, no por miedo. _¡Qué va!_

Un pequeño silencio se formó y el grupo de Slytherin contuvo el aliento al escuchar pasos. Corrección. Alguien arrastraba los pies por el suelo de piedra y se estaba acercando a ellos con parsimoniosa lentitud. Tragaron saliva con dificultad, tomando en cuenta lo que acababan de escuchar.

—¿Qué no piensan dormir? —preguntó una voz masculina, haciéndolos saltar de sus asientos por la repentina intromisión.

—¡Joder! ¡Theodore! —masculló Draco al ver a su amigo en las escaleras.

—Son las dos de la mañana, vas a despertar a todos —regañó al rubio con un semblante serio.

—Si, vayámonos a dormir de una vez —apoyó Millicent, apresurándose a ir a donde estaba Nott con su varita encendida.

—Yo no estoy muy segura de querer ir a la cama —comentó la pelinegra con tono de angustia, causando que Tracy soltara la carcajada.

—No piensen en eso, es solo una tonta historia como decía Draco —dijo la rubia, con clara ironía en sus palabras, pues notaba que incluso él se encontraba algo perturbado por la historia que acaba de contar.

—Como sea, mejor vamos a descansar ya —declaró Blaise, imitando a Millicent y siendo seguido por los demás.

Así, entre comentarios y unas cuantas discusiones, los chicos se fueron de la sala común, ignorando completamente que alguien se había quedado ahí, muriéndose del miedo. Decir que Astoria estaba aterrada era no hacerle justicia a la realidad. La pequeña castaña estaba paralizada del miedo y hundida en la oscuridad.

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y abrazando sus piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello, Astoria temblaba al borde de las lagrimas. Ella odiaba todas esas historias de terror. Ni siquiera le gustaba pensar en esas cosas. Era demasiado miedosa, y aunque no se enorgullecía, si lo admitía. Las sensaciones de incertidumbre, pánico y vulnerabilidad no eran agradables en lo absoluto.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? ¿Por qué? Para colmo de males, de repente escuchó pasos acercarse hacia donde estaba.

"_¡La chica debajo de la cama!"_ pensó angustiada, mandando a la lógica a nadar con el calamar del lago.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha más fuerza a la vez que hacía un esfuerzo por no respirar. _"Que no me vea. Que no me vea"_ rogaba mentalmente con forme el ruido se acercaba más y más. Los segundos transcurrían ridículamente lentos mientras ella esperaba por lo peor, hasta que sintió que algo se apoyaba en el respaldo del mueble y luego le saltaba en sima.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó a toda la capacidad que sus vacíos pulmones le permitieron, lo cual realmente no hubiera alertado ni a una mosca.

Pataleó intentando quitarse lo que le había caído arriba, pero unos brazos la detuvieron.

—¡Joder! Greengrass, los golpes duelen, ¿no te enseñaron eso? —recriminó una voz masculina que arrastraba las vocales más de lo necesario.

—¿Draco? —preguntó temerosa.

—¡No! Seguramente soy un fantasma —ironizó, echándose a un lado de la menor de las Greengrass, rodeándole los hombros y pegándola a él.

—Lo siento —murmuró avergonzada, acurrucándose contra él. Olía rico y era cálido, más de lo que muchas pudieran pensar.

—Eres una miedosa de primera —el susurro del rubio llegó a oídos sordos, al parecer la castaña o lo ignoraba o se había dormido. Optaba más por la segunda opción, finalmente ya era muy tarde.

Se replanteó dos veces si sería buena idea dormir en la sala o no. En todo caso no era como si él pudiera llevar a la niña a las habitaciones de las chicas, había un hechizo que se lo impedía, y tampoco era capaz de dejarla ahí sola, por algo había vuelto a confortarla. No era capaz de admitirlo, pero le tenía un poco más de cariño a la hermana menor de Daphne que a varios de sus amigos. Así pues, cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas de tercer año, la reunión seguía solemne entre galletas y cervezas de mantequilla. Las jóvenes brujas de Slytherin, contaban pequeñas historias de terror a la luz de las velas, o deberíamos de aclarar que solo quedaban una vela encendidas a esas alturas. Se decía que tras apagar la última, después de contar la última historia, un espectro se manifestaría y ellas no querían quedarse con la duda.

—... Aunque es inofensiva, dicen que el fantasma de esa chica es atraído por de historias de terror y toma la forma de un ser querido que no esté presente, para así ser consolada por alguien del grupo —finalizó Astoria Greengrass, sonriendo a sus amigas y soplando a la llama de la vela que se extinguió—. Uno.

—Dos —siguió Paige.

—Tres —dijo Geraldine.

—Cuatro —agregó Elizabeth, la última chica y todas esperaron a ver si el fantasma respondía. Sin embargo no escucharon nada o por lo menos, no fueron de escuchar aquel "_cinco_" que se susurró el la sala común.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Algún comentario? ¿Critica? ¿Sugerencia? ¿Petición en especial? ¿Algo?<strong>

**Se aceptan ranas de chocolate y cruciatus según os parezca. ¡Todo es bien recibido!**

**La primera historia pertenece a xxxHolic y la tercera es de Screaming Lesson, la segunda me la saqué de la manga y por eso no es tan original ni da miedo. En fin.**

**¡Un beso y mis mejores deseos! ¡Que pasen una semana espeluznante!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
